


A Funeral Of Flowers

by Sekkaii



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adam dies, Adora is a disaster, But whatever, Catra and Adora are a couple, I love Adam man, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry she-ra fandom, LUNAFREYA FEELS, My headcanon is that he is a sweetheart, She definitely doesn't deserve what this show did to her, Some of the jp dialogue is in here, The other characters are mentioned only, This is like a reskin of Luna's death, but this is not important for the fic, maybe i'll do an aftermath for this, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekkaii/pseuds/Sekkaii
Summary: All flowers eventually die.
Relationships: He-Man | Adam & Adora (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Funeral Of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this little fic, it's small but nyen.
> 
> This is the first fic that i have ever posted, be nice pls.
> 
> Edit: Fixed some grammar errors, lmao

"Ado-a." Someone speaks...

"Ado -ra" ...She can't recognize whose voice it is. The voice is blurry, meaningless.

"Adora..!"

Her eyes start to open. Slowly situating themselves to where she is. The place, however, is not familiar to her. She sees flowers and more flowers and ends up not recognizing any, but at least now she knows it's a garden.

Adam is there, he looks younger. His white clothing covered his whole body, with a blouse and what looked like a fabric jacket. His pants reached up to his heels, not going that far to cover his bare feet in the middle of all the grass and golden flowers.

His blond hair is loose and reaches up to her shoulder, his pale blue eyes look at her with unimaginable gentleness. A small smile is on his face.

"So, you found your way here..." His voice echoed in that place. The voice was gentle, calm.

Adora looked at him, he seemed calm, even serene. She didn't know what to answer exactly, but said what came to her head.

"And you found _me_." Adora says as she gets up, cleaning her own clothes.

Her hair was down, much to the girl's discomfort, passing just beyond her shoulders. She hated it when her hair was loose, it got in the way of fights. To make the girl even more surprised, she was wearing a wide dress with ruffles until it went beyond part of her thighs, not even going to her feet wearing white shoes.

If she and Adam were attacked here, it was game over.

"A chance to see you once more..." Adam starts to look away, breaking eye contact. "Who would have thought?"

If she paid more attention she could see a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Adora looks at him confused, walking a little to try to reach him. "Why wouldn't you see me?"

He looks back at her again, putting on a smile and he says: "I fulfilled my calling, Adora. What i came into this world to do, is now done."

She cannot understand what that means. A duty that he has? What? She doesn't know about any duties, nobody told her about a duty, _he_ didn't tell her about any duty.

"But..." She starts talking, not knowing which words would be the least... insensitive. "That doesn't have to come between us."

He gives a small smile and approaches her, he holds her hands together while bending down to look into Adora's blue eyes.

"You are the chosen one, Adora." He speaks to her with such conviction.

"The stars shine for you now. What is rightfully yours will be returned to you." He slowly leaves, looking away again and turns his back to walk away.

"Do you remember when I promised to show you the garden that used to be in the old mansion of our ancestors?" He speaks with his back to her.

"After this adventure you have to promise me that you will go there this time." Adam says in a playful tone, a flashy smile spread from ear to ear. "And you will see that after all this journey, the flowers continue to bloom."

Adora has the strange feeling that this little conversation they were having was some kind of farewell.

But he wouldn't do that to her, would he? She remembers that the horde attacked and she passed out at some point during that attack but... Nothing happened, right?

His hands were behind his back, as if he were telling a lie or omitting details. And with newfound courage she asks him.

"Will you be there?" The smile disappears and he looks away with a sad face, the smile soon returns, not as big as the other, but it is there. 

A wind suddenly appears, it was too strong for her to look at him. She turns her head away with her arms in front of her.

An older Adam was in front of her, the way she remembered him being. But he was dissipating as if he were becoming one with the wind.

His blond hair was loose, without the little red ribbon that was always wrapped in a lock of his hair, it was strange to see him without that ribbon. "A gift from our mother" he told her as he refused to let the ribbon out of his hair.

"Would that i could join you." His normally controlled voice sounded sadder, more melancholy. "But this moment will have to be enough!"

Adora couldn't understand. After all this effort to save Glimmer, Bow, the world, the universe.

"It's not right..." 

After she finally met with her brother, father, mother, her _family,_ would she lose him?

"All I wanted..." Tears fell from her face without her permission. _It's not fair! it's not fair!_ Her mind screams.

She just wanted to save him, to keep him out of all this mess and she wouldn't even be able to do that?

"Was to save you!" 

He seemed to have noticed her sadness, the anger she felt at that moment.

He picked up a golden flower from the ground that was slowly being destroyed.

_It means reunion._

_Between two people..._

_That's what i like about it, because..._

_I always knew that i would reunite with you someday._

"If you're feeling lonely"

The world disapears around them...

"Please remember me."

Tears fell from his eyes, but even so Adam kept the strongest smile.

"From now on, I'll be a little far away..."

The abyss seemed to cling to him.

"But i will always stand by your side."

He extends his hand with the flower. And she starts to cry.

"Farewell, dear Adora..." He lets the flower go.

She tries desperately to reach him while she returns to her normal form again. She reaches out and tries to swim in nothing just for him.

She can't lose him.

Not now.

Not when everything was finally going well.

Not when they finally got reunited for good.

The flower slowly goes to her, when she disappears Power sword is there, _his_ sword wrapped in _his_ ribbon, the sword that is now _hers_.

She stops trying to reach him and takes out his sword.

She cries and screams.

And she regrets the fact that he is not coming back.


End file.
